The Tables Have Turned
by TheBigZ1
Summary: "Hes always been there for me, but can i handle being there for him?" Don't hate did it awhile ago.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this awhile ago, so I added a description for the heluv it. Don't hate me.**

I was startled awake by a scream pulling me out of a blissful sleep. I looked over and saw HIM. Before I go one I think I should tell you who I am. My name is Mabel Pines, I'm twelve going on thirteen years old, and I'm about five feet. (**If I'm off sue me. If you've seen the show they look pretty short, and you can't exactly tell their height.**) I have long brown hair that curls at the bottom near my waist, and my teeth have metal braces on them. Darn things get annoying some times. I wear a different sweater every day over a pink undershirt. I make them myself. I also were a different color skirt that goes about mid thigh level, add some black shoes and socks then, vuala, that's my outfit. Currently since I'm in bed I'm wearing a long night shirt, and some pink short shorts.

Now about HIM. HE is my twin brother Dipper (so named because of the big dipper constellation on his forehead). Since I said he is my twin that moves age, height, and hair color from the equation, although, since his hair is shorter it's a little bouncier. He wears a blue and white baseball cap with a blue pine tree on the front at all times. He wears an orange shirt with a blue vest which he hides a book he found in a metal tree. He wears gray shorts with black shoes and socks (duh).the books red with a six fingered hand with a three in it on the cover and it tells of a secret dark side to Gravity Falls(pff yeah right, although, I was chased by evil gnomes who wanted to make me their queen and Gideon the psychic psycho). He's also super into solving all the strange occurrences the book talks about and any mystery that arises. This has made him super paranoid but that's one of the reasons I love him. He's always there to help me encourage and help me solve any problems that I cause, but tonight was different.

I was having a dream of butterflies and riding a unicorn over a flower filled meadow when a scream awoke me. It wasn't just one were something in a dream startles you. No, this one was of pure fear and anguish. I shot my eyes open and snapped my head to were the sound had originated from. There he was swiveling his head back and forth looking for something tears running down his face. His eyes stopped on my and not a second later he got up, sprinted for my bed, jumped on, and gripped me as if his life depended on it.

"DIPPER!" I shouted out of surprise. He looked up from where he had attached himself to my waist, and relief flooded his tear stricken face.

"Mabel," he asked," are you okay?"Fearful I would say no.

"Yeah I'm fine not since you tackled me "I said angrily. I immediately regretted it as he became saddened again.

"I'm sorry I just had the world's worst dream. "He said. "What was it about Wendy and Robbie?" I responded trying to embarrass him to try and get him to perk up. I've never seen Dipper like this and I did not like it. I didn't work as he did not register the Wendy/Robbie comment.

"No" he said fear resurfacing in his voice" it was about YOU," he said barley above a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt my face turn bright red at this.

"Dipper that's kind of weird," I said looking down at him, curled around my waist. He looked up and stared at me confused. Then it hit him what I meant. His face probably matched the color of mine.

"Not **that** kind of dream" he said, "it was a **nightmare** about you." As he said this he was dragged back to whatever part of his mind the dream came from and started balling and shoved his face into my stomach. I had no idea what to do! I've never done this before, Dipper was the one I always cried into. Dipper my less fearful, more confident (except for when it came too making friends) brother, was in my lap balling like a baby. I wrapped my arms around him, which seemed to calm him down a bit.

"Do you want to talk about it? " I asked reluctantly, afraid he would go even deeper into his crying faze. He simply shook his head.

"Not yet," he said, "not yet." Just then Grunkle Stan walked in.

"You two better not be doing what I think your doing" he said opening the door. He looked over at us huddled together. Dipper was plunged into another fit and went even deeper into my stomach.

"Dipper had a nightmare," I said, hoping Grunkle Stan could take care of this. "Oh," he replied a little confused," so kid, do you want to come with me?"

I looked down at Dipper, secretly hopeful he'd go with Grunkle Stan and leave me alone but he shook his head without removing it from my stomach.

"I guess that's a no." Grunkle Stan said, clapping his hands." Well I got to sleep, I got a... thing in the morning so good night!" He left in a hurry. I sighed. Guess its up to me.

I looked down at him again. He was staring at me his chin resting on my hip, a large wet spot on my stomach. I gulped. I had no idea what to do! Dippers the one who always comforted me, he had all the practice! I grabbed my thoughts and sifted through them to see what I should do.

"You can go to sleep if you want," Dipper said never taking his eyes off me, "I won't do anything but sit here if that's okay with you?" I nodded. I trusted him not to do anything, at least not without my consent. I laid on my back, Dipper positioning himself so his eyes were on me at all times. It was kind of creepy, yet some how comforting. I closed my eyes with my brother attached to my waist still. I reached down and found one of his hand. I unclenched it from the other and grabbed it. He didn't move. Neither did I as fell into a dreamless sleep.

**So, there you have it. I'm going to be unable to update till Sunday sorry, it's some family problems and its gonna happen ALOT. Hoped you like the second chapter! Didn't think anyone would like it this much.**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up again it was dawn, and the sun was just peeking over the horizon. I looked down at Dipper. His eyes were wide open looking at me in the same place as when I fell asleep.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.  
"I never fell asleep," he responded.

"You've been awake, staring at me for, what, a few hours now. Why?" I questioned. Dipper had never done anything like this before. It's just so, what's the right word, "out-if-character" of him. He's always been looking for the next puzzle to solve, the next mystery to split open. He's only been really scared when our lives were at risk.

After my question he looked embarrassed. He kneaded my hand with his thumb. He hadn't moved his hand all night.

"It's stupid" he replied, turning his head, still holding tight onto my stain had dried, so I knew he hadn't had another crying spell.  
I grabbed his chin and pointed it to me.  
"Try me" I said. He seemed to get the message. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself.

"I'm scared I'll lose you," he whispered his face turning a deep red.  
"You won't," I said matter of factly. "But what if I do?" He asked his fear rising rapidly. "What if our luck runs out, and you get crushed or stabbed or stolen?" He was practically freaking out now. "Mabel I don't know if I could live with my self without you. If you go then," he gulped and looked down and whispered " I won't want to stay alive." I thought over everything he had said, momentarily frozen with shock. I slapped him.

"OUCH!" He shouted. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" I roared at him. How dare he, taking his own life if I die! He's such an IDIOT!

"It's true though," he said, "and since the only reason why I would attempt it in the first place is if you're gone, then there's nothing you could do to stop me," he finished staring at me. I was speechless! He had a point, how could I stop him. He clearly thought that life was worthless without me in it. I felt kind of delighted to hear this. Dipper cared about me so much he would take his own life if I left him.

"Dipper Pines, my twin brother, I swear to you," I said holding his hand to my heart and holding mine over his, "I will do all I can to keep both of us alive for as long as possible."

Dipper stared at me then repeated the oath replacing my name with his. Then he smiled. He actually smiled! I smiled back, playing a little happy tune in my head for a mission well done.

Dipper got up from my side still reluctant to leave me alone. He went to his side of the room, and climbed under the covers, letting me get changed first.

"Thanks bro," I whispered as I got ready for the day**.**

**So how was that? Pretty good? If you want another chapter, maybe one explaining dippers nightmare, drop some R&Rs on me, I'll get right on it. Tuesday**


	4. Announcement

Here's the thing, my schedule is every other Sunday Monday Friday Saturday, this week, and Tuesday Wednesday Thursday next week and repeat. That is when I'll be able to update and return texts. Just wanted to let you guys know my schedule so you don't flip out on my when I can't answer questions.


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed as I got into my pjs. I just took a shower and am getting ready for bed. Dipper takes them In the morning, so he gets hot water.  
I looked over at him under the covers giving me some privacy. He really is a gentlemen. I had decided to find out what had made him so scared last night.

"Dipper," I said, "we need to talk." I sat on his bed, and looked at the floor.  
"About what?" He asked. I heard the blanket move from his face.

"About what happened to you last," I stopped. I just looked up and saw he had a black eye.

"OmyGosh!" I said leaning forward to inspect his eye. "Dipper what happened?" I asked staring at his good eye. He shrugged.

"I got into a fight," he replied calmly.

"A fi- With who?" I demanded. My mind was already conjuring up ways to get revenge on the jerk who did this to him. He shrugged again.

"Some guy," he said.

"Why did he hit you?" I asked the anger dripping from my voice.

"I kicked him in the groin" he said plainly. This hit me like a sack of bricks. Dipper had attacked someone! He wasn't violent, he was reluctant to even beat me in chess!

"Why'd you hit him?!" I nearly screamed. I was confused and mad, and, SO many other things.

"I was walking down the street to get some soda, and I saw you talking to your friends. A dude looked at me and said "Hey kid want to help us beat those girls up?" He asked. I was speechless this guy, with three other big jerks, just ask me to help beat you up. For no reason!" He breathed so he could continue. "I asked, Why? He just looked at me like I was crazy. Why not? Was he's reply. That's my sister I said, my anger over flowing. What like your going to stop us little man? He asked me. He laughed in my face and so did his friends. That's when I lost it. My foot flew through the air and collide with his crotch. He bent over in pain. His friends stopped laughing and stared at me. Then they attacked me. They got a few good ones in but I was able to beat them of." He said puffing out his chest. I slapped him for the second time today.

"ACK" he said in surprise. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot, and lying to me," I returned. "Now how bad did they beat you for real?" He looked at me disbelievingly. He reached over grabbed his phone, flipped it open, put in a command, then showed me a picture. It was of four, 14 year old kids on the ground, blood dripping from their faces. Once again my brother had me speechless. He wasn't lying when he said he beat them off. "Down" would have been a better word for it. I stared at him, his expression serious.

"Dipper, this is crazy! You've never fought anyone before, why would you start now?" I demanded, completely exasperated.

He held up six fingers and counted them off at each word.

"No one fucks with my sister," he said putting his hands down.

"Dipper I appreciate you protecting me, but I miss the old Dipper, the pansy who would fight, but lose horribly" I said forlornly. A look of sadness crossed his face.

"Okay Mabel, for you, I'll be a pansy again," he said smirking.

_Now down to serious business,_ I thought.

"Dipper, ever since that dream you've been acting... different," I said. "I catch you stealing one or two glances at breakfast alone."

"I did it 55 times," he said the smirk getting larger," seems your losing your edge sis."

"That's not the point," I returned annoyed," Dipper, what was the dream about," I finished looking him dead in the eye. The smirk faded and he looked almost as scared as when he woke up screaming last night. He took a deep breath and began.

"It started like any old dream. I was walking into a party and Wendy called me over to dance. So we were dancing and then the walls fell away and Wendy, still In my arms, sank and twisted, until it was you. I was kind of bummed because I wanted to dance more with Wendy. Then you grabbed my hand and started pulling me along through the crumbling walls." He started to shiver,"We were walking through the woods next to the party were the house was held. We ran and played tag and hide and go seek. Then we came upon a large hole, and when I looked in I saw you," he was beginning to tremble, and his voice would go up and down an octave. "And I saw you over and over again, **dieing**. I saw one image where you were walking through the forest and a tree fell and crushed you, and a other where you were stabbed repeatedly, one where you were shot, pushed off the roof, and finally, burned alive." He was crying now. "And they played again only I saw who was doing it. It was **me** Mabel, **I** chopped down the tree, pulled the trigger, held the knife, pushed you, light the match, and through all of it I was laughing." He put his head in his hands and continued "The worst of it is, I've actually wanted to do those things to you, that I wanted to kill you, even if they were a flash for a few seconds. I felt disgusted and hated myself for feeling these things, and I wanted die right there. That's when I woke up." He looked at me expecting me to hate his guts, yell I hated him and every other nasty thing ever. I simply scooted over and took him into my arms.

"It's okay," I said, " everyone feels that way about someone once In a while, it's only natural, it doesn't mean your a bad person." He looked up at me.

"Really?"he asked his face stained with tears. "Really," I replied, and patted his chest. He flinched away and then looked embarrassed. "I'm fine," he said. "Let me see," I demanded. His face turned a deep red as he removed his shirt. I inspected the multiple bruises and scrapes on his chest and stomach.

"I'm fine," he said again. I glared at him. I didn't know the first thing about first-aid, but I knew he wasn't fine. But there wasn't much I could do about it so I let it go.

"You can put your shirt back on," I told him as I got up. He looked grateful and slipped it back on.

"Your sure tho?" He asked. I looked back. "Yes," I said smiling. "Good night Dipper, I love you."

He returned my smile. "I love you to Mabel," I heard him say as I climbed into the covers and fell into a blissful sleep.

**And there you have it. It's over and done with folks. How'd ya like it?**


End file.
